Revolutions
by IrrevocableVision
Summary: An assassination, a mission, a failure. A kingdom tearing itself apart in its conflicting ideals. A girl who could right all the wrongs and a boy who could end it all. But who says destiny can't be reversed? Or is it simply a revolution of the soul?


Author's Notes: First off, I'm going to say this with all my gundam stories, I don't own Gundam Wing (even though I wish I did), the creator of this awesome anime does. Second....second...lessee....never mind, no second, just read the chapter and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Revolutions  
  
Fallen Angels: Chapter One  
  
~The reason I can pursue something with no fear...is because I'm afraid to go without it-Gravitation  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Night had tumbled across the dusky sky, rapidly spurning sunlight for its darker nature. Inhabitants of earth scurried to take refuge in their homes in the hope that those thin walls could keep the darkness away but the shadows slid into every corner, ruthlessly swallowing places that were better left untouched and a fragile trembling took place as twilight pressed further. With gentle fingers, darkness caressed the land, spreading its invisible hands wide to blind every eye that cast its gaze towards the heavens. Yet, even those bold enough to pierce the darkness could not see beyond the sheer veil between humanity and eternity. And those audacious eyes would quickly fall to the ground as the darkness threatened to show them what they feared, the brevity of their existence.  
  
"Heero." A timid voice whispered cautiously. A man slipped out from the shadows. He was donning the gear of a servant and the tears on the silk sleeves revealed a person who rarely went out into the wilderness. With nondescript brown hair, brown eyes, and facial features, he was the perfect servant. Never noticeable to the public eye and forgotten as soon as he left a room, his position fit him and he had no qualms of his monotonous appearance, for what better way could he serve his master?  
  
The man could see nothing and hear nothing, the prevalent darkness encompassing everything around him in a steady blanket of emptiness. He called out to his master once more, his tone tinged with desperation as he struggled to catch sight of his sole reason for living. "Heero."  
  
A passing cloud slid by to allow the iridescent moon to throw a hazy light around him. Suddenly the clearing was thrown into focus as a motionless scene appeared before him. His master was standing erect on the jutting cliff with a look of intense concentration on his face...but when wasn't his master doing anything intensely? The man crept closer, taking care to move in silence. There was nothing on his master's face, nothing but that concentration, as if he was focusing his entire being into peering down at the decimated Peacecraft kingdom. What he could be thinking was beyond him, for his illustrious master never slipped off his mask. A sharp wind began to blow and the man shivered in his tracks, feeling the coldness seep into his weary bones. He looked up to see his master's shrouded form. His cloak billowed behind him like dark wings ready to take flight and the wind blew his dark hair away from his face. Prussian blue eyes shimmered coldly in the pale light before closing.  
  
"It's time."  
  
The man gave a deep bow and walked backwards as he did so. Heero Yuy gave one last glance at the kingdom before taking an abrupt step and plummeted towards the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
It had never been her intention to be one of the eminent members of the Peacecraft family but somehow, by a twist of fate, she had been born. Unluckily, unhappily, and unwantingly. She was a third rate princess, created because her concubine mother had only one wish before death would visit. And somehow, she, the third rate princess, was now third in line to the throne. It was almost fitting, a third rate princess for the third position. Yet, what worth was that these days? The Peacecraft kingdom was deteriorating and the people were crying for change, but none could be given. The only pacifist kingdom in the world was locked in a centuries old war with another kingdom for an object that did not exist. Did that make the Peacecraft family no longer pacifists? A pledge had been made thousands of years ago, one of peace and friendship, yet, as long as the Wing kingdom antagonized the borders and pressed its soldiers forth, nothing could be done and hundreds were slaughtered every year. The king was passing away in his grief as he helplessly watched his beloved kingdom fall apart, his people in misery, and his own nobles split in two. And still, nothing was done, nor could there be anything done.  
  
She threw open her windows to welcome in warm sunlight but only found the glaring sun beating down at her face. A sharp wind angrily swept into her room, batting around her lace curtains so that they became tangled. It was as if the wind itself was bringing the woes of the kingdom to her and there was an urge to shut the wind out, but she stood in her place, feeling the bitterness fighting its way inside. Moments like these were what made her want to break down and cry, if not for herself, then for her kingdom. Even she could feel the land's withering breaths that foretold its own demise. And the most tragic thing of all, was that there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
She carefully sat down on her window seat and gravely looked down at the castle grounds. The castle was the last untouched part of the kingdom left and the towering trees struggled to grow in an atmosphere replete with fear and trepidation. Branches were becoming gnarled in age and the leaves were pale in melancholy. Few couples were out walking and only those truly desperate for fresh air were outside, but their steps were heavy and uncertain.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud patter of feet and she leaned out of the window to see who it was. A servant was frantically running to the various people outside and one by one each person scurried back into the castle. She leaned out as far as she could so that nearly the whole upper half of her body was out the window.  
  
"What happened?" She called out, ignoring all rules of etiquette. The servant stopped in his frenzied tracks and looked up at the princess hanging out of her window.  
  
"The regent!" He said before running off.  
  
She was already at her feet the second she heard regent and pushed her doors open. The guards usually posted at both sides were gone and there wasn't a soul in the long hallway. She gathered her full skirts into her hands and began to take off at a run towards the throne room, nearly slipping at the corners but she ran faster and faster. A crowd had already gathered around the door, pushing and shoving each other to see inside. A small pathway was created for the princess and there was a second crowd inside, hovering about the king's throne. She spotted her brother standing off to the side with his head bent towards the ground so that his long silvery bangs hid his eyes.  
  
"Milliardo? What happened?" She asked as coolly as she could. He didn't say anything and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the door that led to the reception room next door. When the door closed behind them with a tiny click, he gathered her into his arms and squeezed her tight. His heartbeat was steady and even but there was a fine trembling in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" She asked again, feeling the fear blossom in her stomach.  
  
"You're no longer third in line to the throne. Your belongings will be transferred to a more suitable bedroom that pertains to your new status. And I'm tripling the amount of guards protecting you." He murmured in her ear, and the trembling grew worse. She felt her own body begin to shake in return and she shoved her brother away from her.  
  
"How can you even TALK like that to me!!!!! You-you bastard!!!!!" She screeched at him and roughly pushed opened the doors leading out of the room. She was sprinting down the hall, through another pair of doors, and out into the vast imperial gardens. The ends of her skirts kept catching onto reaching plants but she ignored the tears and continued her ragged running. She flung herself at the weeping willow shadowing a small water lily pond. Pulling her knees close to her chin her shaking from before began to grow violent. Her chest was so tight that she felt like she was suffocating from the pressure alone. She had to cry, she wanted to cry, but something stopped her. The tears were right behind her eyes but they wouldn't fall and release the dam that was threatening to overflow. *Cry, just cry dammit!!* She wrapped her arms around her head and pressed her forehead against the boniness of her knees.  
  
It was an assassination, plain and simple. Milliardo had said nothing, but then again, the cruelest words were always told in silence. And nothing could be crueler than the murder of her father. Instead of feeling her anguish, she felt her anger. The hate began to build up so much within that it was no longer the tears suffocating her lungs but her pure rage. At that moment, she hated the world so much that she knew from then on, nothing could ever be the same. And maybe now, something would be done.  
  
~*~  
  
He casually swept passed the crowd and was smoothly walking away when the doors to his right slammed open, nearly hitting him in the face if his lightning reflexes hadn't reacted. A young girl dashed down the hallway in agitated steps, her golden hair streaming behind like playful ribbons. Warily, he walked by the room she had ran out of, scanning the inside while walking by. The crown prince of the Peacecraft kingdom was standing forlorn against the tall glass window, his body straight and apprehensive. The prince gave no notice and only continued to stand with all the strength he could muster. The prince departed from his view and he continued walking down the lone hallway, inspecting the pieces of art hung in regular intervals.  
  
The girl must have been the third rank princess, Relena. With his curiosity roused, he began to follow the girl and spotted a flash of blue fabric before it disappeared around a corner of the garden. Pieces of her skirt caught on the thorny rose bushes gave him a clear path to where she was. When he drew close, he moved deliberately and slowly, being careful to hide all signs of his presence. She had pulled herself into a tight ball and he waited to hear the exceptionally annoying sound of a wailing woman. But no cries reached his ears and he moved closer to observe. His sharp eyes picked out the quivering that rapidly grew stronger. Handfuls of minutes passed until she finally lifted her head.  
  
Her face was that of a true princess; proud and strong. Yet she wasn't gorgeous, perhaps striking rather than beautiful. She had elegant cheekbones gracing her oval face and a mouth built solely for smiles. Her eyes, which were then facing down lifted up and he briefly held his breath at the powerful passion in those sea blue orbs. He felt her hate, her anger, her sorrow... and unexpectedly, she became beautiful. He had never seen eyes undulating in so much emotion and he felt it all, despite being nearly ten feet away. Leisurely, he backed away and then turning around, walking back to the castle. Her brother wouldn't give any difficulties in his mission, but the girl.... killing her appeared more intricate than he thought.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
- well? How was it? Ok? So so? Good? Bad? I just wanted to establish a sort of general idea of what the plot may be. This is a sort of tester chapter that I'm just flinging out and I'm going to cross my fingers for at least 10 good reviews (minus those simply stating, "UPDATE!") I'm going to try to make this story as original as possible and eh *glances nervously around* for those of you who are keeping up with my other gundam wing fic, have mercy on this poor writer who just recently found time out of her horribly school oriented life. I'll update that one! I swear! I already have the chapter half done! I'm just short on time, so have patience with me (although I wouldn't if I were a reader) 


End file.
